The Blazing Blacksmith
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Never be alone. Even if one finds contempt from living a life in solitude, never be against the idea of having a friend, even if just the one, as they can turn your whole world upside down. Make it better. Make it the way it should be. A male human X female Blaziken story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


**Once again, this fic was another collaboration (of sorts) with the amazing CelfwrDderwydd, who gave me this, along with a bunch of extra ideas. If you're reading, I do say to check out his stories as well. You won't be disappointed.**

It was cold, snowy winter's evening. To most, it was too freezing to venture outside, the sun had set and the moon had yet to be seen, as the clouds had taken up the entire space of the sky, where not even a single star could shine through the greyish aerosol. All the humans have hidden in their homes and out of the cold, and all the feral Pokemon where cuddling up in their fur and out of the flow of the wind, where the blizzard's wrath could not get to them.

All humans, it seemed, except for one lost soul. This human had wrapped himself up in a large cloak, trying his best to evade the cold. Sadly for him, he had gotten lost in the snowstorm, and was trudging along an unknown path, fearing if he didn't find shelter soon, the cold will defeat him. Low and behold, though, through the white freezing snow he happened upon what he thought was a light appearing in the dark. Sparked with new hope, he hopped forward, as he soon came into view of what appeared to be an old style cottage of sorts, the lights coming out of the windows gave him hope.

While he normally felt it rude to knock onto the rather tall door of a mystery person's cottage, this was surely an exception. Wasting no more time he ran to the door and knocked heavily on the wood, shouting outwards: "Hello! Please answer the door! I'm begging you!" He then waited.

For the first few seconds, he felt his hope leave him, believing he was just hallucinating, until he heard the distinct sounds of feet walking quickly along the floor. In an instant the door swung open, and facing the male was not another human, but a tall and well built Blaze Pokemon; called a Blaziken. It was staring daggers at the short human, who was not a short man by any means, but still felt little to the almost 2 meters tall Pokemon. She was brushing her forehead with a small towel before throwing it off to the side.

"What?" It spoke in a short huff, the voice clearly marking it known as a female despite the gruff tone. She did not appear to take a liking to unwanted visitors, especially to once such human on a night where the outside seemed inhospitable.

"Look." He dared to speak, in fear of the mighty fighting/fire type in front of him. "Please. I know it's cold outside and you're clearly don't want unwanted guests at your home, but I'm lost and-" His sentence was stopped short by the feeling of her claw grabbing the area above his neck on the cloak and him being pushed with her inside the cottage, where she unceremoniously slammed the door shut behind him, her gaze never leaving his side. "Freezing outside. Too heavy to find way. You stay inside for tonight, until snow clear up in the morning." She spoke in a broken human language, her tone indicating she's wasn't going to take a no for an answer. He beamed at her. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." He called out quickly, rushing forward to hug her, but she relented as she pushed him away with both claws. "No hugging." She spoke stoically, which made the human feel embarrassed from doing something so rude to his savoir.

She seemed to take a few moments to regain herself, which gave him a good few seconds to look around the large front room of her house. It was very messy, as many pieces of metal junk lay all around the area, from wires to old parts of actual cars, she didn't seem to care for tidying up. Across from the room as an old and unruly bed, dirty and unkempt from years of use with little washing. On the other side was a small table with a single chair, seeming to indicate she lived here alone. All strung around was what can only be described as various knick-knacks of all things made from different metals; such a beautifully engraved iron sword leaning on the wall, a copper teapot with the head of a Charizard graved all around it and even a life-size metallic thin Sawsbuck centerpiece, an odd mixture things to say the least.

With her figure composed she walked off to the side, calling to the human to follow. "Take coat off when follow." she asked as he let his cloak fall to the floor When he made his way to the other over room, his jaw dropped at the sight that behold him. Inside this larger than life room was that of an actual forge, a huge anvil was slapped dab right in the middle and a furnace burned from the side. All sorts of metal; bronze, iron, copper even titanium were scattered over the place. What made him in awe the most was the various number of hammers hung on the wall; of varying different shapes and sizes, they seemed to be enough for her to do any lighting was dim in this forge, not as bright as the other lights in her home, not exactly dark, but enough to cast a firm shadow over the room. The whole room felt boiling to him, a complete opposite to the outside of her humble abode. He opened up his jacket and folded it around his arm, leaving him with only a shirt underneath.

"Leave on floor." She said as she stood by the furnace, so he dropped off to the side by the door, out of the way. The human could spy a water wheel spinning quickly on the outside, as he remembered that nearby was a fast flowing river. "Sit." She ordered, sliding a small stool across the floor to him, where sat down quickly. He watched her moved to an area where from the tools and by a small cauldron on the floor, a light fire underneath it. Grabbing a single bowl off the floor he watched her grab a ladle on hanging by the cauldron and pour in some, what he guessed was soup. "Eat". She spoke firmly as she turned around, thrusting the bowl towards him, placing a spoon in the warm food. Taken back, he slowly moved his hands forward and grabbed the undersides of the bowl. Steadily he took the spoon and tested out the food; hot, but cool enough to eat easily. It tasted good too. Without saying anything the Blaziken walked away from the human and started to continue her work.

The human watched on as the female grabbed what appeared to be a large leaf spring part off the floor and placed it inside the furnace, using her talons to hold it in place to heat, her part fire-type seemed to make her resistant to the heat as the male watched on in awe. He saw her throw in some powder over the metal. "Is this what you do for a living?" He asked gently, getting a simple 'yes' for a response. He watched on until the Blaziken moved the piece out, the metal now completely yellow from the heat, her claws stayed gripped to the boiling metal as she walked to the anvil, where she grabbed a cross pein hammer and started whacking the metal with tremendous force, the human watched in awe the moment the hammer struck the metal, shower of sparks sprang out of the metal like a miniature firework going off in the forge, the sound reverberating off the walls like a symphony of master work as struck blow after blow, each class lighted her stony face for the briefest of a second each time, on the metal until it one end was weld relatively flat and smooth and at a point; with one side being straight and the other moved in a more curved shape.

"Do you have a name?" He suddenly asked, which made the Pokemon stop for the briefest of seconds before continuing on. "No name. Just Blaziken." She replied in an emotionless tone, which the human noted in a sad way. "Names Duval myself." He said in a cheery tune, but the Blaziken did not respond to that, almost like she never wanted to listen for the reply. She immediately stopped and stood up with the metal still her grasp and moved away to another area in her forge; a long wooden table with some electrical appliances over the top, the one she has chosen was a belt sander. She turned it on and started to grind the metal over the sander, the noise of the grinder rung through the otherwise silent air as the male started to now notice it take on the shape of what appeared to be fairly large knife.

"Do you live here alone?" He asked with some concern. He could see her move her knife away from the sander for a few seconds before answering. "Yes. Used to have master who teached me metalsmithing." He was about to ask but she continued. "No longer do. I live alone. My tools of the trade, keep me company."

"Oh, I'm sorry bring this UAAAaaaphhh." He yawned, putting his hand over his mouth.

"You go to sleep now. Need rest. Use my bed." She practically ordered to him in a calm tone.

"Thanks, but...where will you sleep tonight. I don't fancy the idea of taking your only bed."

"Is fine. I have much work to do myself, will need to stay up for a long time anyway. Need little rest for now." She pointed to the door. "Leave bowl on floor."

While hesitant, he slowly moved his way to the door. "Close the door behind you. Noise loud." She said without looking up from her work. Closing the door behind him he called to her a goodnight, but got no reply, unknowing if she simply didn't hear him or didn't care enough to reply. Slowly he slithered his way into her bed. While not _too_ dirty it smelt old and was definitely unwashed for a long time, along with feeling relatively uncomfortable to sleep in. It was also much to small for such a tall Pokemon such as herself. _Does she sleep in this every night?_ He thought to himself as he rested himself on the lone pillow. He had to sleep on his back so the smell of the fabric would have some difficulty of reaching his nostrils, as the barely audible noises of her working barely made its way into his ears. _I have to find some way to repay her kindness_ he thought as he let sleep take him, his dreams now only centered on the lonely Blaziken.

He woke up in a slight daze, the light hitting his eyes brightly as the window was aimed directly at the sun rising in dawn. He rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his slumber, having a hard night sleeping from the rough bed. Looking forward he noticed by the end of bed was a small table with a small bowl on top bearing a few piece of fruit, and in front of it was a note, with only the word **Take** writing in bold.

He spotted something red out of the corner of his eye and looking to his left he saw the Blaziken crouched down in a peaceful slumber; her knees upright as she leaned her back on the wall, making no noise apart from her breathing as she slept. As he stood up from the bed he noticed she had placed his clothing by the door and out the window the snow had stopped falling. Grabbing and biting into an apple he walked over to and placed his jacket back on, feeling the warmth spread throughout his cool body, the sheets doing little to cover the cold now that the furnace had stopped burning, thought, then again being a fire type she pretty much had her own personal furnace inside her.

Looking over to said Pokemon he grabbed the sheets from the bed and walked over to her, gently placing the sheets over her slumbering body, making sure it stayed aloft over her shoulders and trying not to forcibly wake her. He then crouched down, studying her face. _There has to be someway I can repay her kindness, but what I should I do?_ He suddenly then got an idea. _That could work, if she'd let me._ He smiled as he grabbed some berries from the bowl and brought his cloak over his shoulders. "I'll be back soon." He whispered to her form the door as he opened it, noticing how it wasn't locked. The cold air hit his face like a mallet but he quickly pushed thru the tall snow laden on the path, closing the door behind her quietly as he pressed threw the snow, the idea never leaving his mind.

"I'm here to be your apprentice." The Blaziken was shocked to say the least to see the same human show up at her place for the second time in less than 12 hours.

"...What?" She finally said stood there with a confused expression on her face.

"I said I've come to be your apprentice. If you'd let me, of course." She stared down at him for a few seconds before leaning on the side.

"Why should I let you?" She demanded from him.

"Would you like one?" He asked back, his backpack ruffled behind him as he carried a number of supplies with him.

She said nothing for a few seconds, until she relented with a sigh, moving away as she made space for him. "Very well. Come in." With a smile he walked in but stopped halfway in when a claw was placed firmly on his shoulder. She leaned her head down until it was inches away from his. "But on one condition." She stated firmly, looking him dead in the eyes. "You do everything I say of you. No questions. No rebuttals. No problems. Any mistakes you make will be corrected until perfect. This was how I was taught from my master, and this is how I will teach you. Got it?" He nodded firmly at her.

"Good." She breathed before closing the door and turning away. "First lesson." She said as she walked towards her forgery room. "Know your equipment. By today, you will learn each and every tool you will work with, know the ins and out and when you will specifically use that very tool. You don't leave until you know it all, even if it turns to tomorrow. Understand?"

"Very." He replied enthusiastically. _It's gonna be a long day._ He silently made his way into her workroom.

"How's this?" He asked to the standing Pokemon by the side of him, showing her a newly forged eating knife. It had only been a few days since he had started working for her and she had already wrung him dry. He wore thick gloves and a large old apron along with some normal, albeit old and worn clothes.

"Sides aren't equal. Another." She replied coldly as she threw it into a small pile containing 3 other knives. He sighed to himself as she heard him sigh. "If you aren't up to being my apprentice, you can leave." She stated without a hint of hesitation. He looked to her with tired eyes.

"I'll stay I'll stay." He retorted, trying his best not to sound annoyed. She felt a pang of sympathy of the human as he sighed to himself, shaking his head as she he berated himself. She knew the signs, having the same kind of feeling she experienced years ago. Without saying anything more he quietly grabbed a metal with some tongs and placed it into the fire.

She started to feel bad. He was in the same position her own mentor taught her, and remembering it now...she hated it. She felt so weak and useless when her master was teaching her until he was satisfied, and she was putting her own apprentice through the same thing.

Quickly walking away she grabbed a glass in the kitchen, filling it with cool water from the fridge she placed a few ice cubes into the drink. When she got back she gently tapped the male on the shoulder, still waiting for the metal to heat up. Turning around he found his face had a glass of water shoved onto him. "Drink." She ordered in a soft tone. "Take a break for few minutes." Leaving the metal in the furnace he grabbed the drink and roughly gulped most of it down in one go, letting out a loud sigh from the cool feeling running down his body. Looking up he saw the Blaziken looking at him with a solemn expression.

"Sorry." She immediately, making him cock his head in confusion. "I shouldn't...be so hard on you." She could not stare him in the eyes. "You are just beginner. Not used to forging at all, unlike me. I am-" Before she could continue she felt a hand grasp the middle of her arm. The human was staring at her with a small smile.

"It's OK." He spoke softly. "I know you're only doing this for me. If I have to work hard and be exhausted every day just because it properly teaches me how to forge metals, then so be it. It's my decision to stay here." She felt a little choked up by his words, finding herself unable to reply. He let go of her arm and turned around, focusing back to his work. All the while the Blaziken stayed back, only saying small words of criticism when was needed.

All the while, Duval kept getting the mental thought of how muscular her arms were when compared to her soft her feathers felt around his palm.

He definitely had trouble forgin that day, though ironically, the first knife he crafted after his break she said was fine. He wasn't sure how much she was meaning it, but he was happy she was.

"OK now, hammer it around." She spoke to the male, who was now working on a fireplace poker. He moved the cuboid-like length of metal to the end of the anvil, at the tip referred to as a horn. He placed the heated metal on the horn and started to bash it's end downwards, to make the end poke around. Right at the end of the metal the head was flattened out.

As the hammer clashed with the iron he asked her a few things. "If you don't mind me asking." He spoke, pausing to let her listen. "Why do talk like that?"

"Talk like what?" She replied.

"Talk like that? In small bursts usually. Short sentences." While confused at first, it did dawn on her that, despite being able to talk perfect human, she usually only says half-sentences. She could explain why, though.

"Master taught me to talk. Told me, talk using little words means faster communication, Focus on work more. Conversations not needed in forge." She replied. He stopped banging at the metal when he seemed satisfied with it's shape; the tip pointed inwards, with a loop at the end.

Still gripping the metal with thick gloves he moved over and placed it inside a vice. Grabbing an blowtorch off the side he heated a certain section of the pole. "Oh, Ok then. Where do you get all the coal from then?" He asked as he started to twist the heated area, to form a spiral shape.

"Nearby quarry." She said as she placed her arms around her back, staring intently at the humans work. "Humans abandoned for unknown reasons. Forgotten. Why forging here."

"Cool. But if you don't mind me asking," he stopped, his voice low as he stopped working and looked up towards the female Pokemon, "do you like to live alone?"

She was taken back by the answer, her eyes widened at the questions. She looked away, her posture easily stating to the human she had trouble answering.

"I have worked alone for years. Plain and simple." She finally replied, dodging the answer. "Do your work." she ordered to him. Moving the metal from the vice placed the length into a bucket of water, as steam wafted out from the touch.

"If you prefer to live alone, why did you take me in?" Once again she was taken back by his question. This one was harder. In fact, she didn't have an answer. She didn't even ask why at the time. She just let it happen for some reason.

She did enjoy the company that he brought with him. He was always so calm with his work. He was a strong learner, always paying attention to even the most minor of detail. He never gave up until the end, she was surprised that he refuse to ever let any work just stop. He even managed to make her smile a few times, and she could recall every time he did.

Finally she found an answer. "Had no reason to reject. Could use help in forge anyway. Makes work faster." She replied, not saying anything more. He knew not to continue with this conversation, knowing anything more could make her upset.

After an almost deathly silent moment he spoke again. "What did you say I should do for the other end."

"I'll show you." She spoke as she moved towards him. Silence reigned throughout that day as a heavy weight was placed over the cottage.

Some things were best left unanswered.

"Pattern-welding? What's that?" He asked the Blaziken in confusion. In reply, the Pokemon presented him small blade, a knife that looks more to be used as a weapon than a utensil. Taking it from her he examined the blade, and his eyes shined with the beauty it gave off; all along the metal was a mixture of both light and dark greys, swirling around each other in exotic shapes like two rivers of different colours meeting each other.

"This is...beautiful. You're going to show me how to do this?" She nodded in return."Made using two different metals melted together. You will make sword blade. The shape already cut."

Beckoning over he followed her to where she brought something leaning on the side. He noticed what they were; multiple long sheets of different kinds of metal, iron and nickel to be exact, shaped to be looking like the blade part of a thick, pointed sword. An end part of the two metals on top of each other has been cut away to make the shape of an inward facing triangle, which he was able to determine was where the point was to go.

"Melt the metal together into shape of blade. Will finish the rest myself. Will show you how to help after." She gave him the gloves to put on, as only one end needed to be heated, and, steadily, moved over and placed the metals in the furnace, to await them to be heated.

"It won't be very sharp with nickel in the blade, will it?" He asked her, making idle conversation. 

"Unimportant. It is for decoration only. Not intended to be a real weapon."

"I see." He replied as he threw in some borax. Only a few moments later was the metal shining like the sun. Taking it out he carefully maneuvered to the anvil, where a thick cross pein hammer sat. Placing the searing metal on the anvil he started to bash along the blade, melting the pieces together and forming the shape of the sword. While he had little problem there, she noticed the way he bashing at the ends of the cut metal, as he was having difficulty with keeping the pointed moving downwards.

"No no no. Hold on." She spoke as she moved forward, standing right behind the human as she leaned her arms forward and grabbed the handle of the hammer with one arm, and his other arm with the other, keeping a good grip near his hand. The moment he realized Blaziken was standing right behind him he felt his body completely freeze up.

"Keep the metal steady. Like this." Guiding his hands she moved the hammer, his hand still stuck onto the handle and started smashing at the end, tapping the end closer to each other, with after every fifth or so tap she turned it over onto the other side. "Try." She ushered, where he, rather unsteadily at first, repeated her process until it came together in a point. She moved away to keep a good eye on him. She watched on as he flattened the end.

Taking the stuck metals away from the anvil he dropped into the water bucket, cooling it down quickly. As he took it out when ready he stared in amazement of how the two metals came together and creating the unpredictable of two different greys dancing around each other with the music of a fiery song.

"Did well. Could be better. But you learning quickly." He blushed at her compliment, the feeling of her claws wrapped around his were still fresh in his mind. "Come. Will teach you to make cross-guard." She pointed to a the furnace. "Place blade down for now." She told him as she walked to gather more metal to use.

 _I froze. Why did I freeze from her touch._ He thought as he walked over. _Am I...I'm not am I?_ He tried to brush the feelings in his mind, but try as he could, the thoughts persisted. He knew exactly what he was feeling about her.

"What you working on?" He asked her as he started to sweep on floor. It had been a slow day, so he insisted on helping her tidy a few things up. Despite her professionalism, she had a habit of letting rubbish lay where it sat, and while she did always put away the tools in their correct place every night, all sorts of junk cut metal and other sorts of trash tended to litter the place. Luckily for her, he didn't mind cleaning the area.

The Blaziken was placed by the desk on the side, sitting down on a stool and concentrating on something.

"Handle for wooden cane." She pointed to the side, where a wooden straight cane leaned on the wall. Where she sat was different to the rest of the forge, as small lamp shine down on the desk. Around her lay many different burins, and she peaked down onto the metal held in a vice where a set of tabletop magnifying lens helped her see clearer. "Shaped like a moltres head. Good price to be given."

Dropping his brush on the floor he walked over and grabbed the cane, examining it. She took a quick glance to her side before focusing back on the handle. Without taking his own focus off the cane he said out loud. "As nice as the handle will be, it won't last long with this cane." She shifted her focus away to the male. "What do you mean?" She asked him. He stopped examining the caen to look at her.

"This cane is old and withered. Pretty old. I can make a new one if you let me." She looked at him incredulously. "You can?"

"A simple cane like this, sure. I've made cane's before."

As skeptical as she was willing to see him out. "Try it." She said bluntly. Without another word the male quickly took off his apron and placed it on the hook, disappearing from sight as only a second later she heard the door open and close.

 _I'll be surprised when I see it._ She thought as she continued the work on the handle.

She was surprised. In front of her was the human holding out a replica of the cane, this one covered in black polish. It had only been a few hours since he left and right now he was holding a practically professional hand-made cane.

"How did you...make this?" She said, outstanded by his work, grabbing the cane of him slowly. He still was holding the original cane in his other hand.

"My dad's a carpenter." She looked upwards at him. "He used to teach me a lot of the craft. Didn't think it was for me, but still thought it was a good idea to hone in the craft. You know, to make him proud." He fidgeted it a little.

"You never told me." She said slowly.

"Honestly I didn't think I needed to bring it up. Sorry." He said ashamedly.

"…What else can you do?" She questioned brightly.

"How's this?" He asked her as he showed her his work, which was a self-made chisel with a smooth wood finish. She worked on the metal while he got to work on the wood, creating a shining, sharp gouge with an oak finish for the handle. He just finished with placing it on himself.

"Beautiful." She let out slowly, examining his work with strong interest, marveling at his craftsmanship. A bright idea then came into her mind.

"We could make a set of these." She spoke with enthusiasm.

"Of different sizes." He called back with the same enthusiasm.

"And uses."

"With a wooden mallet to complete the set."

"Exactly. With your woodworking, I can expand my work." In an unexpected turn she reached forward and brought the male into a tight hug, surprising the male. Her head rested on his shoulder. He felt his body completely freeze from the unexpected feeling.

"Thanks."

"For...what?" She moved her head away to stare directly at the male with a serious expression, her claws rested on his arms.

"For...helping me being able to expand my work. I had no experience on wood working."

"It's alrig-" he rubbed the back of his head nervously as he blushed lightly before she interrupted him.

"Also for...being my apprentice. I couldn't have asked for a better helper."

"You really don't have to than-"

"But also for...making me happy." His head swiveled round as he looked at her with a sudden expression. Her expression was one of sadness, longing even.

"For a long time I thought I'd be alone here, with no family or friends to think of. I didn't expect some human would ever come along and change that. Thank you for changing that." Slowly, she turned around and started to walk out the door of the forge.

"Come, work to do." She said, going back to her normal speak.

 _Oh Blaziken._ He thought. _If only I could show you a way to...wait that's it. I've got to find the right time._

A year.

"Hey, Blaziken." He spoke nervously. It was late by now, and both the apprentice and the master were tired, though no more than per usual.

She turned around from her seat to look at him.

A year has passed since he became her apprentice.

"I've got some work that commissioned for you." He said as he opened up a sketch. "For you specifically, actually."

A year of friendship, labour and...something more the human was feeling.

"It's a wedding ring." He handed her the sketch. On it was a simple design for a plain wedding ring, albeit one made of brass with engravings of words on both the outside and inside.

A year of falling in love.

"It's for a Blaziken actually. So you can use your own claws for the size."

A year of longing.

She looked at him with a calm expression. "Pass me the copper and zinz."

And a year of desire.

Two hours passed. Two hours were the female fully concreted on her work while the male cleaned up, passing quick glances to his master.

The two hours were done, the furnace cool, the electric machinery turned off and the only source of light was from the lamp by the engraving table, which was promptly turned off when she had fully finished her work on the ring, and the dim light hanging on the ceiling of the forge.

He stood there, in the middle as she walked over to him, a powerful stride in each step as the walk felt like it would an eternity. She held out her right claw for him to take. Slowly, with a deep breath, he reached forward and grabbed the ring from her claw, but didn't move his hand away completely.

"Do you know who this was for?" He asked slowly., not matching her gaze. She responded with a shaking head and giving him a strange look.

She then felt something cool being placed on her middle digit. Moving it up she examined her claw, where the ring was cleanly placed on her finger. "Wha..." was all she spoke as she looked at him, who was smiling gently at him.

"Did you know what was engraved on it?" She didn't actually pay attention to what was being said on the ring, just making sure the words completely fit on the ring. He brought his hands up to grab her claw, bringing it down with him as he stared at her deep in her eyes.

"It said; to my beautiful Blaziken, place stand by my side forever." Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and her body sagged when she finally got the message.

A year of feelings completely out in the open to the one he wants.

"I love you, Blaziken." His eyes watered. "Please marry me." Within a single second the human found his body grabbed brought up and and his mouth smothered in the Blazikens own. Despite the differences with her beak against his mouth he kissed back in equal passion. They were soft to him, like a hardened pointed mouth. It lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away.

A year for to reevaluate the way she herself felt about the human, her apprentice, her only companion.

"Of course I will, you fool!" She screamed into his face, forcing her beak right onto his lips to catch him with a kiss once more, moaning right into his mouth. Keeping a good hold of his body, she slowly walked forward, out of the forgery and into the living room where her bed sat in the other end.

She had little trouble reaching it even with her eyes closed, for the year that he worked for her, _by_ her, one thing he certainly did was help clear up the, as no longer did the room clutter with various junk, but all now completely stacked alongside each other in specific piles, with the walk to the bed messy free.

Gently she lowered both herself and him onto the bed, the old, dirty bed from before gone, and now replaced with a larger, cleaner queen-sized bed the human brought for her. He cleaned the sheets regularly too.

With the human now lying under her, her body on all fours with their mouths never parting for a single second. Moving her arms inwards she carefully unbuckled his shirt, opening it up and throwing it away as she carefully felt around his chest; working with labour for a whole year gaze his once rather bland looking chest into a grizzled, muscled torso, with a fine pair of pecs being lightly touched by her claws. How she admired his strong body, even taking a few glances away from her work when he was too hot to keep it on.

Her touches were light. _Too_ light. They were hesitant. He could feel that. Barely a touch. Though wishing he couldn't he moved his mouth away from hers, panting lightly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered gently to her ear. She looked at him with a worried expression. "It's just," she spoke nervously, "I had...never done this before. I'm a lot stronger than you are. I'm afraid I might...accidentally hurt you." The last part was barely breathed out. Smoothly, he reached out his hand and grasped her cheek.

"It's OK Blaziken, it's my first time as well. Just..."

An idea came into his mind. Grabbing her sides he turned her body over, so now she was lying atop the sheets and he was staring from above her, the low light from the forge cast a dim shadow over the two, but light enough to see each others features .

"Listen to me." He said to her slowly, in a calm tone. "Take it...take it like an engraving you work on." She looked at him skeptically. "Take it slow and detailed, feel your way around, do it gently, OK?" She nodded slowly at him. "You won't hurt me, I know you never will, just let me take control, I trust you will do it gently."

"I understand." She answered, and with that he leaned forward and caught in a deep, passionate kiss. There tongues traveled in each other's mouths, licking away along their cheeks. He brought one of his hands around to grab the back of her head and push it up with him, deepening the kiss. With a newfound passion she slowly touched along his arm with her claw, feeling the firm chiseled muscles underneath, how the months have toughened him up. She moved the along his arms and to his shoulder, bringing it around his armpit to his back as she massaged his torso with her digits, doing so in time as the male above her broke the kiss and brought his head closer to her left ear.

"You doing OK?" He whispered gently in her with the smoothest of tones, eliciting a quiet "Yes" from the Pokemon. Tenderly he gave soft kisses onto her neck, feeling the soft, warm feathers graze his lips as he did so, leaving little licks on her neck after every other touch of his lips.

With her one claw still massaging her torso she brought the other one down his back and to his rear, clothed in khaki shorts. With firmness she brought her fingers down in the rim of the baggy shorts and grasped his buttock, earning a soft moan from the human right into her ear.

"You OK." She said quickly, freezing her movements from worry.

"Yeah." He replied to her. "Feels nice actually." He admitted, bring his lips back round to her beak. Knowing the human, _her_ human was fine, she continued her movements on him, grasping his rear with passion as the male brought his other free hand over and stroked along her abdomen, feeling her firm muscles tense with every movement, rubbing along them with delight.

The pleasure was too much for her as she moaned so loud she had to remove her beak from his mouth, calling her name to the open air. "Please," she begged him, "can't handle it any more. Take me, right now!" She ushered to the human, who was feeling the strain in his pants. With quick passion he pulled off his shorts and underpants as the same time, hoppin them off as he through them to the open air, leaving him in nothing but his socks, his sandals he wore around the forge were pulled off some time before. Now, his heaving erection was free, pointing seemingly towards the Blaziken in desire. Pulling her head up to his he gently whispered in her ear. "I'll take it slow, just lean back and tell me if you feel any discomfort." She nodded as he lifted her head downwards onto the pillow,

Guiding himself he placed his erection on top of her folds, earning a soft moan from the Pokemon, bring his hands back he held her kneeling legs as he began to push in, just the tip at first as he asked her if she was all right. She replied in turn, and she quickly grasped the bed sheets from feeling of her virginity being lost slowly, inch by inch he pushed forward, asking her if she was feeling OK every time, not wanting to cause her pain. She never felt any, only the pleasure of the manhood touching along her inner walls.

He looked down to her when he was fully inside her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Ready?" He asked her gently. "Please. Take me." She ushered. Grasping her legs firmly he pulled back, until he was almost out, and pushed back in, slapping against her. The minutes rolled by as the male pushed into his soon-to-be-wife, going slow at first but soon his movements became quicker and quicker as only the sounds of the two moaning filled the room.

The moments rolled by before the Blaziken grabbed the human by his shoulders, pulling him down to hew level as she started to grind along with his movements, grasping the male around his neck as she stared lovingly into his eyes watching him thrust inside her with pure passion, his breath low from the feeling, and she hugged him firmly, his head being pushed by the side of hers as he refused to stop, not wanting his member to be removed from her flower for any reason, pushing back and forth until he gave out.

It took little time later for the natural feeling to strike his body, his shaft wanting to climax in her. "Blaziken...I can feel myself start to."

"Do it!" She called to him, panting from her own climax fast approaching. "Mark me as yours!" Grabbing her head he kissed her roughly, speeding up his movements as his orgasm soon became known. In one silent shot he came inside her, her cumming only seconds later as they both moaned into each others mouth, riding out their respective climax as close to each other as possible.

They both stayed frozen to each other for a few noiseless moments. After this the male gently separated from her beak. "How are you feeling?" He asked her with low pants in his voice.

"Happy." She replied, pushing the male down onto the bed so he laid on his back. "So very happy with you." She snuggled on his chest feeling his pecs act like a pillow as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, Blaziken?" He suddenly said to her in calm tone. She opened her eyes to stare at him. "I've been thinking, I should give you a proper name. If you're to be my wife, I need to address you as such."

"Yes."

"Well, how do you feel about; 'Ferrum'?" She liked the sound of that. "I love it." She said, uzzling his body. He craned his neck to lay a single kiss on her head.

"Then goodnight, Ferrum." He closed his eyes, with his engaged lover in his arms, her body giving off the warmth he needed for the cool night.

"Goodnight, Duval." She spoke her final words for the night as she let sleep take her from this blissful day, prepared for a blissful tomorrow as well.

 **OK NOW I'll start my own story.**


End file.
